


between me and you (a 2hyun collection)

by kimsvngkyus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Angst, M/M, OT5, jonghyun being an angel, pd101 final episode, pre-pd101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsvngkyus/pseuds/kimsvngkyus





	1. shooting stars (a pre-pd101 drabble)

sometimes minhyun wakes up at three in the morning to get himself a glass of water, and sometimes minhyun wakes up at three to the sight of jonghyun, seated in the living room of their shared dorm, shoulders tight and head low, monitoring their stages on the old ipad their company gave them (it was slow, and jonghyun was the only one with enough patience to use it properly).

minhyun wakes to the sight of jonghyun, who practices even at three in the morning, because he believes he is _not good enough_ , _not yet_ good enough, _never_ good enough. then minhyun starts waking up to a jonghyun who smiles and shushes him and urges him to go back to bed because, _"i'll be fine on my own"_ , and _"minhyun ah, you look tired these days, make sure to get enough rest"_. when jonghyun is clearly the one with dark shadows smudged harshly below his eyes, the one with the most aches, problems, worries.

and minhyun thinks, _wonders_ , if jonghyun has been taking care of the 4 members of nu'est for so long, who's been taking care of him? so minhyun observes, and minhyun notices things that make his stomach roll, things that make him want to run back to bed and press his face against his pillow, things that make him want to pretend reality isn't real, that _nu'est_ _is_ _successful_ , that they are successful, that jonghyun is happy, _healthy_. but he _can't_. he can only note with increasing worry how jonghyun doesn't eat _nearly_ _enough_ for a grown man, how jonghyun passes his portions of meat to minki, eyes gentle, hands gentle. how jonghyun tells dongho not to worry, _go to bed, i'll clean up tonight_. how jonghyun tells aron to remember that jonghyun will always support him, to _put himself first_ , how jonghyun looks at minhyun and tells him they'll get through it when he looks like he's breaking apart into a million pieces. as the days pass, minhyun grows increasingly desperate.

 

jonghyun has always been a star, shining brilliantly,

 

the star nu'est looks up to,

 

the star nu'est follows,

 

but these days, jonghyun is _fading_ , and minhyun has no idea what to do.

 


	2. final days (a pd101 final episode drabble)

  
minhyun is tense, uncomfortable, _never really comfortable unless he's with jonghyun._ his hands feel clammy, and he can barely hear over the chaos in his mind.

**_"ninth place, pledis trainee, hwang minhyun.”_ **

minhyun isn't worried, not really, not when jonghyun has beaten him every evaluation and ranking they’ve had. he knows korea loves jonghyun, after all, who wouldn't? and besides, jonghyun has always managed to keep his ranks above minhyun, he'll be fine. boa will call jonghyun's name, jonghyun will bound onstage the way he always does, and minhyun will catch his eyes and _smile_ and jonghyun will _smile back._

**_except this time, it doesn't happen._ **

minhyun is clinging onto every last shred of hope. ( _he has to_. what kind of person would he be if he couldn't even believe in jonghyun.)

_**fourth...third...second...first...** _

they all pass, and yet somehow, jonghyun's name hasn't been called. with every passing breath, minhyun can feel the fear, tight against his chest, pressing uncomfortably at the base of his throat. that's what he is, uncomfortable.

 _please, **anything**_ , minhyun thinks, _even eleventh_. anything for jonghyun to stay by his side.

but eleventh too, passes, and minhyun is left alone. (with ten other trainees, and none of them matter when jonghyun's isn't up here with him).

and in this moment, minhyun wonders, if this is what people feel when their whole life collapses before them.

he doesn't understand, _he isn't supposed to be here alone_ , jonghyun was-

jonghyun has always-

jonghyun is always-

_**not anymore.** _

minhyun can feel the pain tearing through his chest, and he struggles to breathe through the sting of tears, threatening, _threatening_ to fall.

_**but what does he still have to lose, if he doesn't have jonghyun?** _

so he lets them fall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts ( i dabble in wannaone / nu'est / pd101 ) [here](https://curiouscat.me/kimsungkyus)


	3. numbers we know by heart

  
recently jonghyun's been having trouble sleeping.

his body is aching and his mind is tired but somehow he _just can't_ manage to fall asleep. jonghyun lies flat on his back, eyes boring holes into a random spot on his ceiling.

_nothing ever feels right anymore._

and maybe, when aron and minki and dongho are all asleep, jonghyun locks his door and turns on his nightlamp and plugs his earphones in. he turns on his phone, face illuminated by the light from his screen, as he punches in numbers he knows by heart.

his phone rings _once, twice, three times,_ before his call gets directed to voicemail. jonghyun closes his eyes, breathing deeply as minhyun's voice washes over him.

_it's been 42 days since you packed up and left with my heart, how much longer til you return?_

and if he presses the call again button over and over and over again, no one has to know.

how much longer til i can hear your voice right next to me, how much longer til i can see you again.

_not through a video,_

_not through a screen,_

how much longer til you return to my side where you belong?

and if jonghyun falls asleep late at night with his door locked and minhyun's voice in his ears, he considers it a success because at least this time he managed to get some rest.

if the members wake up to find jonghyun's door locked, they know better than to speak about it. instead, they make jokes, tease him about what he could be hiding. never once do they bring up his dark circles that get worse each day, or talk about how jonghyun is lagging behind during practice, too tired to focus fully.

and if minhyun wakes up in the wannaone dorms with over forty missed calls from a number he knows by heart, he's smart enough to know better than to speak to anyone about it.

he simply clears his notifications, opens an app (a blinking 458 days left appears on screen), and _waits_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts (i dabble in wannaone / nu'est / pd101 )  
> [here](https://curiouscat.me/kimsungkyus)

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts (i dabble in wannaone / nu'est / pd101 )   
> [here](https://curiouscat.me/kimsungkyus)


End file.
